Reunited
by juliette01
Summary: Sequel to "My kind of love". Bleez tries to reunite Razer and Aya even if it breaks her heart. But, as always, life has a plan. Read for more. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The mission begins

_Because I promised that I would make a sequel and here it is. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kissed and the show wouldn't have been canceled by_ _ **heartless people who love to see us crying and struggeling to see the next season that will reappear only over years and years of a very very long waiting**_ _._

* * *

Bleez grimaced. She was on Oa, trying to find the Central Power Battery. She had chosed walking instead of flying because she had though that she wouldn't be observed and/or asked something by the Green Lanterns. She turned her head around and didn't see the Green Lantern that landed in front of her and in whom she bumped.

"Watch your steps!" She growled, her eyes red, her ring flickering. She took a better look at the Lantern. He was a human. For a second she hoped it was Hal Jordan, maybe he could help her, but it wasn't. It was a red-haired, good-looking man, around 27-28 years, with a green sleevless vest over a long sleeve black shirt.

"Hey-wow!" He said, eying her. "You're hot!"

Her entire body was engulfed in red flames. Yup, she was really hot. "Dare to say something like that to me again! If you do, I will kill you!" She threatened.

The Green Lantern gulped. Even he knew when he had to stop. "So-sorry. I-I am Green Lantern Honor Guard Guy Gardner. And you are?"

Bleez rolled her eyes. "Red Lantern Bleez, Zox's second in command."

"Nice to meet you!" He said, lifting his right hand up.

She raised an eyebrow at him as the flames stopped. "I will never understand the Earthlings' customs."

He let his hand down. "So you met Jordan. That means you know his Red Lantern friend... um... Razor or something."

Bleez felt herself being engulfed in flames again. Her eyes became red. "Razer! Have you just mispronounced his name?"

Guy gulped again. "So..." he started, trying not no trigger a bomb and wanting to calm her down. "Fancy to see you here. What are you doing on Oa?"

Now calmed down, Bleez sighed. "I want to... help a friend."

"Okay? May I help you?"

She sighed. "No way! I don't need your help." She said while making fists at her sides.

"Hey, I don't think that the Guardians would be happy if they found out that a Red Lantern is in the nearest of our Battery."

"Look, all I want to do is to get there, find out the truth and get going so I can fullfil my... plan. I don't want you, other Green Lanterns and/or the Guardians in this."

"Bleez, isn't it? I can't let you near the Battery. However not alone. I am coming with you even if you like it or not."

Bleez rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, trying to control her Rage. "Why do you want so badly to come with me?"

"Why don't you tell me your 'plan'?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. But if I tell you, you have to promise you won't say it to anyone."

Guy nodded. "I promise."

"How could I start? I believe that there is a... person inside the Battery. But I am not sure and this is the reason why I want to get there and use a device that will scan and tell me if there is really someone."

He made an 'aha' face. "I see. And then?"

"Well, I if she is in there then I will have to find a way of getting her out so I assume that I will go t-..."

"Wait, wait, wait." He cut her off. "You said 'she'?"

"Um... Yeah."

"What do you understand by a 'she' into the Central Battery?"

Bleez sighed. She decided to cut it short so she would be able to continue. "A woman that made the ultimate sacrifice for this world and who I believe survived and her living spark, her very soul, is inside the Battery."

"But..."

"I want to bring her back and I won't be able to do that if you keep me here. Let me go!"

He sighed. "One more question. Why do you want to bring her back?"

Bleez bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes. "She does mean something for a... friend of mine. He thinks that she is dead but I don't. So I want to reunite them."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I guess he means a lot for you. Okay, you can go."

Her blacl lips quircked up into a small smile. "Thank you. You can come, if you still want to, of course."

"Are you kidding me? Sure I do!" He answered. "Follow me. I will take you there."

Bleez nodded and opened her wings, flying after him. When they arrived she used a phone-like device to scan the Battery. It beeped and on the monitor appeared two energy signatures: Ion and an unknown one. At least for her device. Both of them were located inside the Battery. The green color of the second presence had a violet hue and it made Bleez realize why.

"She is here." She said and and attatched the deivice to her belt. (A/N: I don't believe that she has one but in my story she has becausw it is important for what will happen.)

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Guy, frowning.

"Well, let's go to my ship. I believe that I have found a way of absorving her energy without creating problems to Ion and the WillPower he possesses."

They went to her ship and entered. It wasn't too big but it was enough for three persons. They arrived on the bridge.

"Sit! I am going to set the top speed." She warned and sat on her chair.

Guy sat on a chair at her left as she played with some buttons. Her slender fingers ran over the control panel and she set up the coordinates.

"We will reach out destination in roughy 6 days."

"Where are we going, more exactly?"

"To a place I used to hate with all my heart before. Zamaron."

The ship entered into a Hyperspace mode. Bleez crossed her arms over her chest, signaling that she wanted to stop talking. She looked outside the window, daydreaming, as the space began looking like billions of flierflies flying at a great speed.

Guy took his time to observe her. She had a pretty face. Her lips were full and inviting and he couldn't help but stare at her mouth. She was indeed breathtaking and beautiful. He slowly moved his look from her face to her neck. Her position was straight, perfect and it gave him a clue about how hard she must be training every day. His gaze trailed over her arms, slender yet muscular. He then looked at her simple clothes and locked his eyes with her cleavage before moving them to her legs. Her blue skin was practically glowing from the reflection of the light from outside. One of her legs came over the other and he couldn't help but admire her fluidity in moving, her stubborness in her plans, which he earlier had seen, and, of course, her body. She uncrossed her arms and looked at him while his gaze wandered to her waist.

"Stop staring!" She said, her voice low. "You are annoying."

He looked back at her face to see her frowning. "Sorry. I only wanted to..."

Her expression softened and she returned her attention to the lights from the Hyperspace. "Just... If you want to stare at me... be more subtle. It is too obvious."

He nodded and looked outside the window. "Bleez?"

"Yes?"

"What is his name?"

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"The guy you want to help be with his girl. Who is he?"

"Razer. I guess you know him, right?"

"Yeah. I met him before. Wait... You want to bring his love back, right?"

"Yeas. So?"

"So... It means that she is um... Eva... Ava... or something like that."

Bleez sighed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Aya. Her name is Aya."

"Why?"

"Because. I have seen her potential while fighting with her. She is a good girl and... she deserves a second chance."

"Like you do?" He asked softly, looking again at her face.

She turned her head to look at him and studied his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it is obvious that you kind of hate being a Red Lantern and you want a... redemtion. Am I right?"

"Maybe."

"What made you like this? A cruel, heartless Red Lantern."

She frowned. "Heartless?"

"I mean... um... well, you are not heartless now and you try to be nice and everything. I meant what was the reason why you became a Red Lantern in the first place?"

Bleez sighed and closed her eyes, remembering her pain, everything she had suffered when she was only a teen. "I... I am from planet Havania." She started speaking. "I was... I still am the righteous heir to the throne."

"You're a princess?" He asked invredulously.

"Yes. I was considered the most beautiful woman from my planet. A woman with angelic face and wings."

Guy looked at her wings. "What... what happened to your wings, by the way?"

"Well, it was a side effect I've got from the ring. Anyway, since I was 14 years old, my mother started searching for a good suitor who would become king next to me. I should have found a good husband until I reached the age when I could have married him."

"What age?"

"16."

He blinked. "Let's set an age range. How old are you?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "23 years old. In less than four months I will be 24. And you?"

"29." He responded with a small smile. "Continue your story, please."

She returned the expression and looked outside the window again. "She found a suitor. I liked him and he seemed to like me too. It was only one year before my wedding when I met him. We spent some time together and got along pretty well. A few weeks later... my... my mother was killed by another suitor." She said and her voice started shaking at the last part.

Guy's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?"

"She died in my arms." Responded the winged woman, tears in her eyes and down her cheeks. "The one who killed her was... was a member of the Yellow Lantern Corps."

Guy bit his lip. He was curious what had happened next but he didn't want to ask, afraid that she might stop.

She continued after a few moments of silence. "He... he took me and... and abused me."

His eyes grew even more wider and he looked at her with pity and comapssion. "I... I am so sorry."

"That made me so enraged that... that I received this." She said, lifting her right fist near his face.

He moved his eyes from her face to her ring and then back to her face. He saw hot tears of pain on her cheeks. She wasn't sobbing but the pain that filled her eyes made him realize that maybe all the Red Lanterns had lost something/someone or something very very bad had happened to them as in Bleez's case. "You..."

"The angelic woman became..."

"A devil." He finished for her.

"Full of Rage and pain, hateful, ready to rip you apart limb by limb if you annoyed her."

"Who would be pleased to watch her enemies suffering as she did."

"Exactly. I became a Red Lantern. I hated eveything! I hated everyone! I stopped caring about the others. About my planet. I became heartless. You can't be in other way if you are a Red Lantern and if you... have been through what I have been."

"You have been raped..." Said Guy.

Bleez nodded. "Funny. I hated men for what that bastard has done to me yet after two years of staying on Shard I have started having lovers."

"One night stand?" He joked.

"No. It wasn't like that at all. I wasn't and I'm not that kind of girl. I guess I felt something for them. But they were just crushes."

"Should I ask how many lovers?"

Bleez shook her head, amusment on her face. "Just a few. After a five-six months I would meet someone else and I would have a crush on him. But I stopped this three years ago. I haven't had someone since then. But I don't complain. I... I would like to find the love of my life." She said with a giggle. "Why am I telling you about my personal life?"

"Maybe because of my charming nature?" He offered, a smug grin on his face.

"Probably." She answered, turning her head to face him. Her smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "Wip that grin away! It isn't the motive."

His gring changed into a soft and sincere smile. "Because you trust me?"

"Yeah. I think so." She responded, putting her hands onto her lap. "Thanks for listening to me. It was... comforting."

He nodded. "You are very welcome."

Bleez turned her hand back and gazed outside the window. "What about you? What is your story? If there is one."

"There isn't too much to be said about me. I have no family. The ring came to me only because it needed a host and the planed was in need of a Green Lantern 'cause Jordan wasn't there. I said 'Why not?' and I became the new protector of Earth."

"Maybe it chose you because it saw your potential."

"Are you kidding me? I was a nobody before it came. Well, I attended the University of Michigan and played for their football team but that is all."

"Don't be so hard to yourself. I know somebody that has done the same to himself and now he probable regrets his past astion that led him into misery and pain."

"I am not... Do you know how I became a Honor Guard faster that somebody else? And why I am in good relations with the Guardians, even with Appa? Or why the most people I know are friendly and intersted in me? Or why I am flritatious but I don't have a relationship?"

"The last part it's a bit too much for my tastes to know but you made me curious. Why?" She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I always wanted to be liked by people, you know? I make jokes and I hope that they would like. I even gave nicknames to people to make myself more interesting. I try to put the others in my shadow, to make myself look as an hero but the truth is that I am not as good as I want to be. I am insecure, I am afraid that I will fail. I am afraid of being afraid. Of being weak. I didn't want to say it out loud but I do admire Jordan for his bravery. He has had the courage to disobey the Guardians, he stole a ship, he made his own team. He was ready to die if he had to, in order to save the world. I tried to be rude with him. And arrogant. I even wanted to steal his girlfriend. Bad move, I know now. My jaw hurt me a few days after I asked him what her number was."

Bleez giggled.

"That's no funny, Bleez. Believe me! I tried to make him feel a looser, a no one, as I feel I am all the time. I tried to be the hero of the day by defeating the ManHunters on Ranx and the Aya-Monitor with her 'children' at Maltus. But I failed. I wasn't good enough. Another failure that I can score. Well, I kind of lost count of how many times I failed."

Bleez watched him with compassion. "I am sure that you didn't fail all the time."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"You know, if you manage to help me bring Aya back then you will be a hero for her. She will be grateful forever."

"Or maybe she will forget." He said with a sigh. "I don't know."

Bleez put her hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. "I don't really know Aya, but I know that she won't forget. Nor Razer. Believe me."

Guy nodded. "You know, after the way you speak, I am inclined to believe that you and Razer were friends."

"We kind of were. We used... we used to spent some time together. Training or eating or talking. Well, not personal stuffs but you got the idea."

"I saw that the kid has a lot of courage. He went to confront his girlfriend and managed to get through her 'emotionless self'. And he saved the Universe."

Bleez nodded. "Yeah. But you helped a lot, you know? Hal Jordan said that if you haven't been there and on Ranx they wouldn't have had any chances to stop the Aya-Monitor. You took the control and helped him and Razer. See? That wasn't a failure. Maybe you were... you are a hero after all. How many times did you protect your sector?"

"A lot from what I remember. Me and Hal managed to destroy some ManHunters and before we met I have saved some persons."

"See? You are not as bad as you thought you are."

"Thanks. That means you like me?"

"Maybe. And you sure are not as bad as I imagined you would be when we met."

"Well, you are not too bad. Actually, you are a good friend."

"For a Red Lantern?"

"For everybody I know."

Bleez smiled and lowered her eyes, her cheek becoming a darker shade of blue. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Do I have a room or something?"

"Yeah. Wait a second." She answered before setting the ship on autopilote. "Follow me." She said while getting up from her chair.

Guy also nodded and got up, going after her. Once in his room he sat on his bed and sighed. He heard her heels and a door opening with a hiss. Probable she entered her own room.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself. He rubbed his eyes and turned his ring off, remaining into a black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots. He took his shirt off and, tired, he fell asleep soon, thinking about a Red Lantern beauty.

Bleez also felt... strange. She went straight to her quarters and locked the door. She turned her ring off, remaining into a black, knee-lenght dress and black boots. Her hair revealed itself to have a pleasant dark blue color. It had waist-lenght. She tucked a stray bang out of her eyes behind her ear and sighed. Something strange happened inside of her. She closed her eyes, remembering his piercing green eyes. She sat on her bed and looked at her ring. It had been starting getting low. It didn't have as much power as it had to have and even her Rage and Hate started getting low. Now, she had to charge her ring every 4 days even though at the beginnings, charging once a month had been enough and she had had enough power.

With a sigh, Bleez fell asleep, dreaming about her old life back on Havania. Yet her dreams weren't as painful as they once had been. She remembered the good parts from her life, her family, her friends.

It was a little past midnight when Guy woke but bevause of a terrified scream. He jumped from his bed and went to Bleez's room. He entered without a care of how he could see her. His eyes gre wide when he saw her panting, her face sweety. He approached her and saw that she was still asleep but crying. He shook her by her shoulders and she snapped her eyes open.

"Bleez?"

"What? Leave me alone or I will rip you apart limb by limb!" She threatened before she understood what was going on and her eyes grew wide. "So-sorry." She said and lowered her eyes.

Guy gently touched her face. "It's okay. What happened?" He asked, sitting on her bed. She bit her lower lip and he studied her. With her hair loosen she looked even more beautiful.

"A nightmare." She answered after a few minutes of silence.

"About what?"

"The... the time when... I was... abu-..."

His eyes grew wide. "Oh." He said simply, cutting her off. He made Bleez lie down and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Calm down, please. He can't hurt you now. Not anymore."

Bleez nodded, tears in her eyes. "It seemed so real... I... I." She trailed off and started crying again.

He gently caressed her right cheek. "It's okay. It wasn't real. It was just a bad dream." He assured her.

Bleez nodded slightly and gave him a sad smile. "Thanks."

He started getting up but her hand grabbing his arm made him stop.

"I... Could you stay here a while, please? I... I don't want to be left... alone."

Guy nodded and she made some room in her bed for him. He lied next to her carefully not to make her uncomfortable. "Good night, Bleez." He said and closed his eyes.

"Good... night." She answered, her voice sleepy. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

It was morning when Guy woke up with the feeling of something tingling his chest. He felt something on top of him and lazily opened his eyes that grew wide. Bleez's head rested on his chest. Her right hand was on his hip and, strangely, her other hand managed to get under him over night. He had his right arm around her body, on her hip, pulling her closer. He clutched haed her hip when he though of what she would do to him when she would find out. He wanted to leave but his previous move made her wake up.

A soft moan was heard and Bleez opened her eyes. Strange enough, she felt somewho... protected. She lifted her head up only to stare into a pair of piercing green eyes. Her own eyes grew wide and she was ready to scream before she remembered what happened a day before. She let out a breath of relief but the feel of his clutching hand on her hip made her eyes narrow.

"Get out of my room!" She ordered.

"Wha-what?" He asked, bewildered.

She sat up and put her hands on his bare chest. "Get out!" She said again, her voice softer this time.

It was clear for him that what happened last last night was just a temporary weakness and she was her Red Lantern self again. Her ring flickered on her finger and he understood that her patience was on the edge. "Okay. See ya later." He said and got up. "Sorry. I guess that I fell asleep and..."

"Just... Get out." She said and took her hands away from him.

He got up and left, with a strange feeling.

She watched him with a twinge in her stomach.

A few days later, Guy knocked at Bleez's door. "Bleez? Do you mind if I enter?"

"Nah. You may come in." She said.

He introduced the passing code and entered. Bleez turned around, dressed in a grey sleevless tank top, a black mid-thigh-lenght skirt and black boots. Her hair fluttered around her body and she gave him a smal smile. He stayed there, wide-eyed and with an opened mouth. He was entranced by her beauty.

"Uh... Guy?" She asked, waving her right hand in front of his face. "Havania to Guy, are you there?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Yeah. Sorry, I was just... confused."

"Do you want something?" She questioned and crossed her arms over her chest.

His gaze wandered to her chest and then to her legs. He admired her until he heard her clearing her throat. "Sorry. We are close to our destination." He said, locking his eyes with hers. His gaze wandered to her mouth and he felt a strange attraction coming from her. She seemed to feel the same way as she uncrossed her arms and let them fall at her sides. Slowly he leaned down as she slowly lifted her head up. They didn't move any other part of their bodies, though. Whatever romantic atmosphere would have come over them, everything disappeared when the ship was shaken. Guy stumbled a couple of steps back as the ship shook. Bleez caught her desck, preventing herself from falling and/or hurting. She turned her ring on, her uniform/armor materializing.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. There was nothing outside a few minutes later."

"Let's see." She said and got out.

He followed her and both of them went to the main deck. Having their ship in its tentacles, there was an almost transparent, giant cephalopod. "What the heck is this thing?" Asked Guy.

"The Cephalopod." Answered Bleez. "That means that the Star Sapphires' planet is indeed close."

"What are we going to do?"

"Figh. This thing won't leave too easy. We have to defend ourselves."

He nodded. "Agreed."

The flied into space and the monster tried to slid its tentacles inside their ship. "No so easy!" Yelled Bleez before shooting it with energy beams. It retracted its tentacles from their ship but headed them for the Lanterns.

Guy was caught in one tentacle. He tried to no avail to get out. "Let me go!" He managed as he felt himself running out of air. He tried to shoot the creature but it seemed imune to his attacks. He searched for Bleez with his look and his eyes grew wide when he saw her.

Bleez was held captive and the Cephalopod tried to get her in its mouth. Her eyes became red and her body was engulfed in red flames. Her ring flickered violently on her finger. She shoot the creature in its mouth and it growled nervously. "You wanted to eat! Now eat!" She almost groaned as its grip tightened, threatening to let her without breath or break her bones. She made a knife construct and tried to cut the monster but it skin was hard.

She growled as the Cephalopod brought her closer to its mouth.

"Bleez!" Yelled Guy, worry in his eyes and voice.

Then, something unexpected happened.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger. I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank to Juliet 1 for her development into my story. I do like your idea and I will use it but later, I suppose so expect to see it over several chapters. Thank you again._

 _Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please. Sorry for the possible spelling mistakes._


	2. Mission of Love: part one

_I am back. I hope you like the last chapter. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya's POV.

Death. Dead. Dying. I always wondered: How does it feel to be dead? What does one think while dying? I have the chance to find out. I have had this chance before but I waisted it. And why? To come back to my love who cruelly rejected me. Sigh. No! It is not my love's fault. He tried to protect me, to prevent me from leaving him again. But he made a mistake.

Dying. I am dying. In his arms. His blue eyes stare into mine. His face is sad, his expression pained, his heart... broken. I feel sorry for leaving him again but it's the only way I can prevent something worse from happening. Isn't it? I don't know. I have too many feelings. Too many thoughts. I scan his vitals. The beat of his heart raced out of control, his breathing pattern isn't as it should be and... I can't do anything to stop his pain. Or can I? I can't stop the virus. It is too late.

I am sorry, my love. I feel my life slipping away from my, I feel myself disappearing woth every passing second. And I see his eyes pleading me, begging me to do something. I can't. I want redemtion for my deeds. I feel sorry for hurting him, both physically and emotionally, but... but I have no argument. I could have made a different program for the virus that will allow me to delete only the Manhunters. Well, I have done something similar. I think. The Aya program will be deleted from existence. Forever. And nothing can stop this, can it?

Death. I feel my own death. I have so many feelings. I want to kiss Razer, to assure him that everything will be alright but on the other side I want him to do the same thing to me. I feel the virus doing its job. I see my hand desintegrating. Razer sees it as well. Slowly, my whole body follows suit. I am dying. A few tears threaten to flown down on my cheeks. But I want to stop them. I want to be strong in my last moments. For him. For the man I love with every bit of my soul. I do have a soul, do I? That's what Hal Jordan said to me. I have a soul. I am a living being. Sigh. I am a dying being.

My whole body desintegrates in stardust and Razer tries to restore me. There is no chance to do so, my love. I am so sorry.

I close my eyes as I feel his warm lips pressed against mine for a few seconds before I disappear among the stars. The virus has done its job.

Dead. Am I dead? Then why I can see him? He looks so sad! A lonely tears flowns down on his cheek, tracing one of his markings. I reach my left arm up to wip it away but... but I can't touch him. I can't touch him! Am I really dead? No! I... But I am... It is impossible. Isn't it? I can see them. Am I what they refere as a 'ghost'? I don't know.

I have so many feelings now. I have each feeling. I feel Rage and Hate. I feel Fear. I feel Love. I feel Avarice. I feel sadness. But I also feel happiness. I feel hopeful but at the same time I feel hopeless. I feel WillPower through myself. I am alive but I am also dead. What does it mean? This is how it feels to be dead?

Razer... Sigh. He can't hear me. No one can.

I look down at my hands. The green energy coursing through my body is stronger than ever. Will. I have Will. I always wanted to be a Green Lantern. And in a way I am. I really am. I run on Green Energy not just because I made myself a body but because I am a daughter of Ion. The Entity of Will... He is a living being. I am a living being. I am not trully dead, am I? No! I can't be. I fought dead before and I will do it again. For Razer. For the man I fell in love with.

Razer's POV.

I leave Oa behind, starting my search. I don't know where Aya could be but I know that she is somewhere, waiting for me to find her, to love her.

-' _I don't love you. At all. I cannot._ ' -

Only because my own blind stupidity I lost the only person who I love with all my heart. I still wonder what would have happened if I have told her my feelings for her, if I wouldn't have lied to her. She is not a machine, she never was, but I kept telling her that. Maybe I don't deserve to find her. Maybe I don't deserve to be happy, to be loved. Not what after what I have done to her. She didn't deserve that. She sacrificed herself for me. Didn't that prove that she had... that she has emotions? That she has feelings for me? Well, I was too scared then but I am not. Not anymore. When I find her I won't deny my love for her anymore. Aya...

I sigh. I can see a planet. The first planet where I will start my mission. It is near Oa so it is logical that is highly advanced. Maybe I will be able to borrow a ship? I approach the planet and enter its atmosphere. I can feel the gravitational pull. This is going to be a painful landing. I feel my body engulfed in flames. My shield grows but the pain doesn't subside. Strange. UsuallyI don't feel pain when I enter into the atmosphere of a planet. My powers started getting low with every passing day since I first said to Aya that I love her. I hope I will have enough power to land without being hurt. Well, maybe I deserve to be hurt.

I get ready for the impact.

* * *

Bleez struggled to get free from the Cephalopod. But it was to no avail. "Guy!" She yelled.

Guy looked at her. The creature threatened to break his bones. "I... I can't... move." He said and tried, in vain, to set himself free. "Great!" He gasped.

* * *

Aya felt her life drawing out from her. She tried to keep herself there as much as she could but she knew that her body would chase sooner or later. She was too weakened due to the cosmic forces that she used to heal Razer. If she hadn't been she would have used all her energy to save herself. But everything she could do was to have Hope that he would be fine, that he wouldn't be as he gad been when they first met. Razer pulled her closer to him, trying to restore her but it was too late. In a desperate attempt to keep her with him, he kissed her quickly, for a few seconds before she dissipated in stardust. Yet the few moments when their lips touched had managed to give her enouhg Will to continue her fight against death. She remembered what Hal had said to her: s park from Ion had been used to her conception. She knew wfat she had to do. As a barely perceptable spark of energy, Aya returned to her place of origin: Oa. She had to find a way of recharging herself or a new body. But there was no time to search a device nor the Interceptor. She searched the Central Power Battery where her father was. She entered there, loosing herself through her father's energy, waiting to be found again by Razer. She couldn't talk to anyone, nor she felt the need to do so. Thinking about him was enough. She reformed her body and the Green Energy engulfed her as a veil, like trying to protect her. She closed her eyes and for the first time in her life she started dreaming. She dreamt about her knight in shining red armor who sometime would find her. She dreamt his face, his voice, his eyes. Her Will wasn't the only one growing. Her Love for him was too. It started growing with every passing day and sometimes, the lights that surrounded her body would became violet-pink in some places. Until it remained like that: green and violet hues surrounding her body, glowing around her like a halo. Everything was peaceful until she felt something absorbing her energy- no, her entire being- and making her wake up.

"What... what is going on?" She asked, fear clear in her voice. But no one answered. She detected two presences: a Green and a Red Lantern. Was it possible? Did he come back for her? "Razer? Is that you?"

A feminine voice said something and she recognized it as Bleez's. "Perfect! Now let's go!"

* * *

Bleez was almost eaten by the Cephalopod when a feminine voice was heard.

"Let them go!"

The grip weakened but it didn't let them free. The Star Sapphire gritted her teeth and lifted her right arm up, using energy to talk to the Cephalopod. It was a matter of seconds before it let them go and flied back from where it had come from.

Bleez let out a sigh of relief and approached the Star Sapphire. "Thank you."

She gave them a small smile. "You are welcome. Who are you?"

"I am Green Lantern Honor Guard Guy Gardner and she is Red Lantern Bleez."

"We wish we talked to your queen."

The Star Sapphire nodded.

In a few minutes the smal crew reached Zamaron. All the way to her planet, the Star Sapphire, Harya, stayed near Guy and flirted with him which made Bleez roll her eyes every 10 seconds.

They got out from the ship and saw the guard approaching them suspiciously.

"We are not here to hurt you." Said Bleez. "We only want to talk to your queen."

Aga'po came to them and frowned when she saw Bleez. "Last time when one of you, Red Lantern, was here, my niece died."

Bleez sighed. "Worry not. This time no one will die."

"I hope so. What do you want, Havanian?"

"My name is Bleez. I... I need one of your crystals."

Aga'po looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's... I can't tell you."

"Then I can't give it to you."

"Okay, okay. I... I need it to help... someone to return."

"Who would that be that 'someone'?"

"Well... um... Aya."

"What? That robot is responsable for Ghiata's death. Why did you think that I would help you to bring back that machine?"

Bleez clenched her fists. "Look, I don't really know the story but I do know that not Aya killed her but Atrocitus. Am I not right?"

"Aya was the one who brought Atrocitus here. She is guilty."

"No. She made a mistake when she was pained. She has been hurt and her thoughts were clouded because the emotional pain she was feeling. She isn't to blame. Please... do you know that she sacrificed herself to save the Universe? Including you."

The Queen's brow furrowed. "What is it you want to do?"

"It's... I..." Bleez closed her eyes and searched the right words. "I took over me a mision of Love." She finally spoke up.

"A mision... of Love?" Aga'po repeated.

"Yes. I do all of this in the name of the power you serve." Bleez assured her, knowing the double meaning of her words. "My mision... is to reunite two lost lovers and I can't do it without that crystal."

"I will think about helping you or not. But we have to talk first. Follow me."

Bleez nodded.

"And Green Lantern?" The Queen adressed to Guy. "Wait for us here." She said and took flight to her palace without bothering to look if Bleez was coming after her.

"Don't screw this up, Gardner." Bleez mouthed and followed Aga'po.

* * *

"Is your a mision of Love?" The Queen asked again.

"Yes."

"Whose Love? Your or theirs?"

"Both."

Aga'po smiled softly. "Who is the person that you love?"

Bleez sighed. "I suppose you already know so keeping it hidden for you would be pointless and futile."

The Zamaronian nodded. "Exactly."

"I... As you figured out earlier, I love Razer. And... I want to see him happy."

"That... robot is destroyed. And if you love him... why are you trying so hard to reunite them? You can keep him for you."

"I... He doesn't love me. He can't. He never will. He loves Aya. I know this."

"But you can make him love you."

The Red Lantern's eyes grew wide. "No! I don't want to do something like that. Love by force... it's not love at all. You, from all the people, should know that."

The corners of Aga'po's mouth quirked up in a secret smile. "You talked like a true Star Sapphire."

"I talked like someone who loves. Please... you have to help me."

"But why should I help you?"

Bleez clenched her fists and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "What I am asking you for... is for a noble cause. It can reunite two lost lovers who would do anything for each other. Even die. If you refuse me... you will refuse to make your duty towards the very power you serve."

"Your words are true, Red Lantern. Why a sapphire?"

"It represents Love. Will is the most stable emotion but Love is the most powerful. Not even Hate is as powerful as Love. I know this. It was proved by Razer and now it is proved by me."

"What are you planning to do with it?"

"Aya is... in the Central Power Battery of the Green Lanterns. Her soul... she feels Love. As the sapphire represents Love, I can extract her soul in it and then make a body for her."

"I see." Aga'po said, lost in thoughts. "One more question: what if I don't give you what you wish?"

"I already told you!" Bleez almost growled in annoyance. "As the Queen of Zamaron, and a Star Sapphire, is your duty to help a cause born from Love."

"But as a woman who lost her niece, her only remaining family... what is my duty? To help the one responsable for this?"

Bleez bit down on her lower lip. "I don't know. While it is true that somehow Aya is responsable for the death of your niece, it is also true that her broken heart and pained soul didn't allow her to think about that. She made a mistake. Don't you think you should forgive her?"

"Why?"

"It is... you can't say that you serve under the name of Love if you don't forgive. Forgiveness in part of Love. There can be Love where can't be foregiveness."

Aga'po frowned. "It is true. You speak like a Star Sapphire." She repeated. "I will help you. Just tell me the desired size and form."

"A heart... I think."

The Zamaronian Queen nodded and raised her right hand. In her palm appeared a heart-shaped crystal. It was a dark violet color with a small pink pulsating glow in its middle. "Is there something else you wish?" She asked while handing the crystal to Bleez.

"No. Thank you, your majesty."

"But there is something else you need." She said as if Bleez wouldn't have spoken. Her ring started glowing.

A violet light behind her attracted the Red Lantern's attention. She turned around and her eyes grew wide. The light faded and a small ring remained, floating in front of her. "What...?"

"Your thoughts, words, desires and actions come from your heart. You can be freed of the Red Ring. You will be a wonderful Star Sapphire and you will make us proud, there is no doubt about that."

"I... I really appreciate yout offert but... I can't accept it."

Aga'po sighed and put her hand on the Red Lantern's shoulder. "Take it. You don't have to wear it. But who knows? It may come in handy one day."

Bleez nodded and raised her right hand. She caught the ring and put it in her belt. She placed the heart-shaped crystal next to her new ring. "Thank you. I will always be grateful for your generosity."

"You are welcome. And good luck in your mision of Love." Aga'po said. To Bleez, at the last phrase she seemed somehow amused.

* * *

Bleez held the Love Crystal at the opening of the Green Lantern Power Battery. The crystal glowed white as some energy left the battery. The Red Lantern smiled as the crystal started pulsating.

"Perfect! Now let's go!" She said and turned around. She put the crystal in a compatment from her belt and she and Guy took flight to their ship.

* * *

"Where now?" Asked Guy as the ship took off.

"I don't know." Bleez responded and frowned.

" _You need to find the Interceptor in order to create a physical body for me._ "

Bleez's eyes grew wide. She pulled out the crystal and stared at it. "What... what did you say?" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't say anything." Guy answered.

"Not you, Gardner! Aya. Didn't you hear her?"

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was your imagination."

" _It wasn't. I did talk._ " Aya said. " _I said that you need to make a physical body for me._ "

"I heard you. Did you hear that, Guy?" Bleez asked hopeful.

"No. What did she say?"

"She needs a body. Aya, why can't he hear you?"

" _I am not quiet sure. But I believe that there could be the fact that both of us loved but our hearts had been broken by our loved one._ "

Bleez snorted. "Yeah, sure. Is there something else?"

The crystal glowed green and then violet. " _Probably the fact that we have the same love interest?_ "

"What? This is... this is crazy!"

" _No, it is not. My soul is present inside of a crystal born from Love, I can sense one's feelings. In other words, I know that you love Razer. And yet you want to help me. Why?_ "

Bleez sighed. "Because you deserve to be happy. Both of you. As long as there is even the slightest chance to bring you back together, I will do whatever it is needed to reunite you."

" _But you can be with him._ "

"Aya, I don't exactly want to talk about this now. But I just need you to trust me. Will you?"

Aya hesitated for a few seconds. " _Affirmative._ " She finally said. Bleez gave her a small smile and placed the crystal back in its compartment. " _The Interceptor's location is in the Forgotten Zone. Can you detect it?_ "

"No problem." Bleez grinned and started playing her fingers over the console.

* * *

 _It took me forever. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, they are what keeps me going. I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
